


Run For Your Life

by blue_october



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Referenced Minor Character Death, but hopefully now itll leave me alone, i dont know why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_october/pseuds/blue_october
Summary: Riko digs up something on Neil and decides to tell him all about it at the banquet.





	Run For Your Life

Neil shifted in his suit, imagining eyes on him from all over the re purposed court. Or maybe it wasn't his imagination this time, given all of the ravens in the vicinity. He was starting to get antsy. Riko had revealed that he had found out about Neil's true identity and left him with a promise to talk later. Then he'd disappeared. 

He twisted around in the crowd. He had given the rest of his team the slip under the guise of looking for more refreshments. But now that he was alone he couldn't seem to find Riko anywhere. 

Neil caught a flash of red and black out of the corner of his eye. He turned in time to see Jean Moreau headed right for him. The man came to a stop a few feet away, stony-faced as ever.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" asked Neil, grinning.

"Suivez moi."

"bien sûr," Neil said with a mock bow.

Jean led Neil towards to door of the court and beyond. Together, they made their way deeper into the stadium.  
Perhaps it was Neil's imagination, but the lights seemed to get dimmer the longer they walked. Riko really did not want anybody bursting in on whatever he had planned.

That boded well.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"At last, the Butcher's son himself," Riko had that awful smile back on his face, not so unlike Nathan. Or Neil. 

He looked around as he walked into the room. No windows, only the door-  
Jean closed and bolted said door. 

Neil was beginning to think this may have been an incredibly stupid idea.  
Those were beginning to be a somewhat common occurrence these days, especially when it came to Riko Moriyama. 

"What do you want, Riko?"

"To hurt you, of course," replied Riko. His ability to sound like a comic book villain was quite something. When Neil told him as much, Riko hardly even twitched. He really must have something good on Neil if his smug expression was so immovable. 

"You see, after I figured out who you really where, I got curious. Why would Mary have allowed her precious son to put himself in such danger? And over a game she took him away from of all things."

Uh oh.

"So I did a bit more research to figure out what happened to her. Had a few thugs interviewed, tracked down surveillance tapes and the likes. But that's not important, what's important is what I found."

Riko reached under the bench next to him, never breaking eye-contact. Neil stumbled back a few feet. Then he caught sight of what Riko was holding. 

The floor seemed to drop out from under Neil. 

In Riko's hands was a light blue duffel bag. It was worn out and practically falling apart. Sand cascaded off the sides when Riko shook it.

"Remember this, Nathaniel?"

The scene flickered. He was on a beach, smoke filling his lungs and making his face feel molten. He was wrapping his hand in a shirt, shoving charred bones into their former owner's light blue duffel bag. The next moment, Riko's grinning face was in front of him. It was too much. Nathaniel had to get out. Moreau was still blocking the exit. 

"Stop," ordered Riko. Nathaniel stopped, turning back. 

Riko thrust the bag into his hands, fingers curling around it like a lifeline. Then the two ravens left. Nathaniel sank to the floor. The silence of the room morphed into roaring in his ears. 

He clutched to bag he had buried over a year ago as if it would bring Mary Wesninski back to life.

Matt found him there, Nathaniel had no idea how much time later.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of studying for the 6 exams I have next week but that's a life choice I'm going to have to live with. 
> 
> French:  
> Neil: What is it?  
> Jean: Follow me  
> Neil: Of course
> 
> If the french seemed simplistic it's because I finished my last french exam yesterday and instantly forgot everything I've ever learned. 
> 
> Title from K.Flay's 'Run For Your Life' from the Tomb Raider soundtrack.


End file.
